3 Rounds And A Sound
by mazberrypie
Summary: "Nightmares for the Grimms weren't uncommon. Heck, if you'd been a part of The Everafter War and seen what they'd seen and you didn't have bad dreams, you probably had issues. But Sabrina Grimm's nightmares were especially horrendous." My first fic since my long hiatus, rated T for mild language. Temporary cover. CHAPTER 2 EDITED.
1. My Own Sinking Ship

**AN~ *Cue confetti and music* After a extremely long hiatus, I've come back bearing gifts of Sisters Grimm FanFiction. The title is based off a song I **_**adore**_ **and you should definitely look it up. Every chapter will be named after a song and some lyrics from the song incorporated in, but it's not necessarily a songfic. (There is a Question of the Week at the bottom if you're interested!)**

**EDIT: I noticed some mistakes so I came through and fixed them.**

**Disclaimer: Micheal Buckley owns SG, Blind Pilot owns 3 Rounds And A Sound, and About Good Old War owns My Own Sinking Ship. All I own is the plot and a laptop.**

_3 Rounds And A Sound_

Chapter One_: My Own Sinking Ship_

Nightmares for the Grimms weren't uncommon. Hell, if you'd been a part of The Everafter War and seen what they'd seen and you _didn't _have bad dreams, you probably had issues. But Sabrina Grimm's nightmares were especially horrendous. Sabrina didn't lose control easily, but when she did it was undoubtedly because of something really bad. So when a stomach-twisting, heart-wrenching, half-scream-half-sob burst from behind her bedroom door, you bet your bottom her whole family came running. Even little Basil toddled his way to his older sister's room. However, the only thing they found was a weeping Sabrina trying to catch her breath with a horrified expression on her face. After she had been calmed with the help of every member of her family, the four Grimms trudged back to bed, assuming that was the end of it, no more disturbances.

But it didn't stop. More and more nights were filled with Sabrina's screams, from once a month to twice a week to every night. Eventually, Henry stopped grabbing his baseball bat, Daphne stopped grabbing her fairy godmother wand (But really what good would a make over do to an intruder?) and Basil stopped grabbing his teddy bear. Veronica was the only one who would get up to comfort Sabrina and after a month the whole family decided something needed to be done. They couldn't handle this sleep deprived, irritable Sabrina any longer. But there was really no way to explain to a therapist what had caused these nightmares, and if they weren't careful they could accidentally let the whole "Fairytale creatures are real" thing slip to the unaware population.

So in the summer, instead of going through the trouble of concocting an elaborate lie explaining Sabrina's mental instability, the Grimms packed three months worth of clothes, and took the long drive back to the place where all of their adventures had began. They were going back to Ferryport Landing. They were going home.

The entire ride Daphne was practically bouncing out of her seat with excitement. Eventually Sabrina got tired of the repetitive babble, every sentence she heard was along the lines of "Who do you think will be there?" and "I wonder if the house is done?" and "Do you think I could share a room with Red?" and most common "It's been three years!" Sabrina put in some headphones and blocked everything else out but her music and the scenery.

_What will be your story now_

_Today it's something far inside_

_Hurts your body close your eyes_

_And I'll bring you back to here_

As the skyscrapers melted into suburbs, which melted into country homes, which melted into farmland, which melted into forests, Sabrina felt herself relax for the first time in weeks. Soon, small businesses and restaurants began popping up until they were at the edge of town, turning into a long driveway that led to a huge house. It had storybook qualities, looking like several cottages stacked on top of each other. The upper half was clearly newer than the bottom, seeing as the house had been partially destroyed by the monsters released from the Hall of Wonders years before. But the house looked strikingly similar to its previous state. Sabrina climbed out of the back of the car, stretching her cramped arms and legs after the long drive from New York.

"_Lieblings!" _A warm voice reached out to greet them, accompanied by an equally warm smile.

"Granny!" Daphne and Basil shrieked, dashing up the steps to greet the old woman. Sabrina stayed back, significantly more subdued. Relda Grimm kissed her younger grandchildren's cheeks and gave them both a hug.

"Oh, it's been too long since I've seen you last," Relda smiled at the children, "Basil you've gotten so big! We'll have to put bricks on your head to keep you from growing!"

The red headed little boy's eyes widen worriedly, and his small hands reached up to cover his head as if to protect it from any ill intentioned bricks.

Relda laughed. "It's just an expression _libeling._ And Daphne, you're almost taller than me!"

Daphne flashed her a toothy smile. "It's so great to be back!" She gave her grandmother another quick squeeze, then dragged Basil into the house already calling for Red and Elvis.

"Sabrina, you get more lovely every time I see you." Relda pulled the almost fifteen-year-old in for a hug as well, kissing her forehead. Sabrina snickered to herself; the last time Relda had seen her was Christmas, when she had drove up from Ferryport Landing to their apartment for a week, unannounced of course.

"I missed you Granny." Sabrina said into her shoulder.

"And I you. Why don't you head inside and unpack?" Relda replied sunnily. Sabrina interpreted that as '_The grown-ups need to talk.'_

"Hi Mom," Henry swooped down to give Relda a hug as Sabrina strode inside.

"How has she been?" Relda whispered as soon as she believed Sabrina was out of earshot.

Trying not to feel too left out, Sabrina familiarized herself with the slightly different interior to the Grimm house. Relda and Mr. Clay had done a good job reconstructing the house, even replacing some of the nick knacks Relda had lost in the madness. The couch had been moved to the other side of the living room, leaving more space for the numerous bookshelves. The family journals and various field guides had been mostly contained, but a few stray stacks lay here and there. On the walls were numerous pictures of the family, ranging age wise from Henry and Jake's childhood to Sabrina's most recent school pictures. Here and there were beautiful works of art, masks and intricate swords as well as paintings. Red seemed to be the prime color in most of the artwork one particularly beautiful painting caught Sabrina's eye. There was a dark room painted in various shades of gray, and a bright rose in a glass vase stood out dramatically from the rest of the picture.

"I am especially fond of that piece. Red improves every day." A deep scratchy voice came from behind Sabrina. She spun around quickly, faced by one of the few people who could sneak up on her, the only other being Snow Charming, and on an especially bad day, Veronica.

"Mr. Clay, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you." He gave her a deep nod. "I trust your trip was comfortable.

"As comfortable as it could be squished in the back of a Subaru with two energized wackos." Sabrina rolled her eyes. Mr. Clay gave her his equivalent of a smile; his expression became less severe and his watery blue eyes lightened imperceptibly to anyone but Relda and occasionally Sabrina.

"It is good to see you child." He nodded toward her again and hobbled back in the direction of his room. As Sabrina watched him leave, she couldn't help feeling a bit sad for the man. Ever since The Wolf had been thrown out of him, Mr. Clay had been left practically powerless after centuries of being one of the most feared Everafters in the world. But she knew he would except no pity, and quickly wiped the sympathetic look off her face in case he happened to turn around.

A high-pitched squeal came from the kitchen. Daphne marched out, pulling a young girl behind her. She looked around Daphne's age, with auburn, curly hair and a red paint splattered tank top. Clearly, the name Little Red Riding Hood fit well.

"I'm sharing with Red!" Daphne declared. "You get Dad's old room to yourself."

Sabrina silently cheered, glad they wouldn't have to share a bed again. Not only was Daphne an incredibly heavy sleeper, but Relda hadn't been lying when she said she'd gotten taller. All of her cute baby fat had begun to stretch into her height and Sabrina doubted that there would be room for them both.

"I'm going to go unpack. Help Basil into his room, okay?" Sabrina ascended the stairway after receiving Daphne's confirmation.

When she got into Henry's old room (Or what it had been replaced with...) Sabina tossed her bag on the bed and began unloading her clothes into a dresser. It was nice to be alone for the first time in several hours, and Sabrina took this time to pull her thoughts together. It hadn't been a long time since she'd been here, compared to how long it took her to find out 'here' existed or compared to her last stay, but it had been enough time to feel refreshed by the familiar and cozy surroundings.

Once she had gotten all of her things put where they belonged, laptop on the desk (It had taken _forever_ to convince Henry and Veronica that it would be helpful in school.) extra clothes in the closet, Sabrina glanced at the full length mirror in the corner of the room. She changed a lot on the last three years, at least physically. Keeping up her training, Sabrina had joined volleyball, cross country, and a few martial arts classes giving her an athletic build. Any fat she had before she burned off and replaced with muscle. Sabrina's face looked even more like Veronica's, all cheekbones and pouty lips, except for her long blonde hair that she had pulled into a lazy bun that morning. She wore a pair of loose denim shorts and a graphic tee with what a funny-or at least sarcastic (Which was close enough by Sabrina's standards.)- joke sprawled across the front. She didn't bother to put on makeup that morning, and when she did it was only for special occasions or extremely natural looking. No matter what she claimed, what a certain fairy boy had said years ago stuck with her.

A pensive knock came from the door, and Sabrina vaulted over her bed. Standing outside was Red, an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Papa Canis wanted me to tell you it's dinner time." Red informed her quietly, but she sounded much more confident than the last time Sabrina had seen her.

"Hey Red," Sabrina gave her a rare smile, "I didn't get to talk to you before. How is the... meditation going."

The girl rose an eyebrow, a knowing look forming on her face. They both knew how it felt to be possessed by the evil spirit now dwelling in Red. "Really good. I'm able to keep myself calm if I get too angry, and I can even summon The Wolf's strength. It's been helpful with all the remodeling."

"That's great!" Both girls began to walk downstairs. "How's Pinocchio been?"

"Magnificent!" A somewhat haughty voice called from behind both of them. Sabrina repressed the urge to jump. That was the second person who had snuck up on her in the last day! She really needed to work on her sneak skills. Behind her was a somewhat familiar face. A young boy with a longish nose and freckles spewed across his face smiled up at her. He wore regular summer clothes, and held a large novel in his hand.

"Holy crap! Granny meant it when she said you got older. What are you now, ten?" Sabrina questioned, surprised.

"Approximately, yes. However, intellectually I am still far beyond my years. I have discovered I would rather age at a natural rate then progress into adulthood quickly. " Sabrina took note that even though he was still sprouting big words, he did not degrade anyone while doing it. That in itself was an improvement.

"_Lieblings?_ Come join us!" Relda called from the kitchen.

"On our way!" Sabrina leaped down the stairs into the dining room. The rest of the family was there already, waiting to begin eating.

"Sorry, I was just catching up with Red and Pinocchio." Sabrina and the other two slipped into their respective seats.

On the table was another strange meal from the kitchen of Relda Grimm. There was what appeared to be a form of meatloaf, but it had a strange purple tinge. The dinner rolls were bright green with some sort of blue cheese. A bowl of applesauce was set to the side, but Sabrina knew better than to trust that, considering the last time she had 'applesauce' here it had tasted like bacon.

"We have some other guests joining us, but they called ahead and said its alright to begin eating, so dig in!" Relda passed the meatloaf to Daphne who began scooping up food with enthusiasm. Sabrina took a lot of salad, the only actual normal looking food at the table, but was unhappy to discover it had a suspiciously tuna-like taste. Small talk started up, little comments about the unusually hot weather and what had happen since everyone had seen each other last.

Sometime in the middle of the meal, a knock came on the door. Mr. Clay stood silently to go get it, brushing off Henry's protest. When he walked back into the dining room, he was being trailed by a tall blonde man with a crooked nose and sad eyes. Dispute the heat, he was wearing a big brown coat with bulging pockets.

"Hey family!" Jake smiled at the table.

"Uncle Jake!" Daphne cried happily, hopping out of her chair to give him a hug. "I haven't seen you since..."

"Since you began your trip!" Veronica interrupted quickly. Sabrina gave her a thankful look, knowing if Daphne had mentioned the war, unpleasant memories would have surfaced for everyone.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Belize!" Henry gave his brother a handshake as he stood up.

"I'm off for a couple of weeks, and decided I might as well drop by since you're all here." He gave all the adults a look. The unsaid meaning was really '_I came to figure out what's wrong with Sabrina.' _The girl in question rolled her eyes. Where they really all going to act like there wasn't a problem? It was Sabrina's issue.

"Wait, if Uncle Jake is here does that mean..." Daphne began.

"You better believe it Marshmellow." An obnoxiously recognizable, though considerably lower voice quipped.

Sabrina silently groaned, her back had been to the door so she hadn't seen the teenage boy walk up behind Jake. She turned around slowly, taking in the first look of him in the last three year. His once round face had grown almost harshly angular and his messy blonde curls were arranged in a way that could have been described by some of the more boy crazy girls from Sabrina's school as "windswept." He had gotten ridiculously tall, to the point where he was looming over Sabrina's 5'5" (and a half!) by at least three inches. His green eyes (Sabrina refused to think of them as something like _emerald_ or _jade_ or something else equally stupid. She was **not** going to fall into that trap again.) were bright with mischief. He seemed to have gotten a new green sweatshirt, but it was just as dirty as the last. His mouth twitched into a cocky smirk and Sabrina could already feel a headache coming on.

"Miss me Grimm?" Puck asked snidely.

**AN~ I know it's kinda slow, and it will probably by one of the shorter chapters, but what do you think?**

**QotW: I've never done these but they look like fun. Is this worth continuing? If no, why not? If yes, how will 'Brina react to seeing Puck after so long?**


	2. If I Were You

**AN~ I got some great positive feedback, so I've decided to continue writing! (I was probably going to even if there wasn't feedback... shush) Now for review replies!**

**FFWorm2001: Thanks for the review and suggestion!**

**Guest 1: I'll definitely keep writing, thanks so much for your support!**

**Guest 2: I'm so flattered! :) **

**QotW (or day or whenever I update...): What is the most interesting thing you can make out of paper? It has to be a real skill, and origami counts!**

**Last QotW Winner: FFWorm2001 because wow that was almost exactly what I was planning...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SG, the title or If I Were You by Whiskey Farm.**

_3 Rounds And A Sound_

Chapter Two: _If I Were You_

"Miss me Grimm?" Puck asked snidely.

Sabrina rose from her seat slowly, her face hardening into a frown. Silence fell around the table as everyone waited to see the girl's reaction. Walking leisurely, Sabrina took a moment to enjoy the look of panic spreading across Puck's face. She leaned toward him, using her close proximity to mask the fact that her hand was tightening into a fist, and she was rolling subtly onto the balls of her feet.

"Not one bit, asshat." Sabrina whispered, making sure to look Puck straight in the eye. He looked away from her, seeing her clenched hand for the first time. Before he could get out of the way she reeled back, and threw her fist forward with all her strength, straight into the fairy's stomach. Relda and Veronica gasped as Puck sucked in sharply, and Henry, Jake and Mr. Clay gave her an appraising look. Sabrina let herself smile. She still had her wicked right hook.

"I'm going out for a long run." Sabrina tossed the words over her shoulder, stomping towards the door.

"What did I do?" Puck rasped behind her just as Sabrina let the door slam. She pulled her iPod out of her back pocket, smashing the shuffle button. As soon as the music started, she began to run on the paths going through the forest.

_If I were you I'd answer my letters_

_If I were you I'd pick up the phone_

_If I were you I'd try to make this better_

_If I were you I'd come back home_

_This wasn't what we planned, no_

_I guess you did what you had to do_

_And maybe I'd understand_

_If I were you_

It occurred to Sabrina that she may have overreacted, but only for a second. Her actions weren't completely uncalled for. She had her reasons.

'_Miss me Grimm?" _Of course she had! They had just started to become friends when Puck fell off the face of the earth to go adventuring with Jake. At least Jake had bothered to call and send postcards from everywhere they stopped. But Puck? _Noooo_, the Trickster King couldn't be bothered with keeping in touch with the only people who cared about him. He could have been eaten by a crocodile or gotten West Nile Fever and Sabrina would never know.

The more Sabrina thought about it, the more pissed off she got, the faster she ran. Eventually she burned out, physically and emotionally, realizing while panting that she was hopelessly lost. Sabrina had gone much farther into the forest than she'd ever been, even during the war. She managed to find the river, so she let herself sink to the ground.

_If I were you I'd head for the mountains_

_Far away from the city lights_

_Find a spot where your heart can't hear nothin'_

_And let it fly into the night_

_If I were you I'd call up your mother_

_She always knew just what to say_

_Ask her if I deserve another_

_Chance to make you want to stay_

_If I were you I'd answer my letters_

_If I were you I'd pick up the phone_

_If I were you I'd try to make this better_

_If I were you I'd come back home_

Sabrina practically growled at the song, yanking her headphones out. She was tempted to chuck the whole thing into the river, but decided that would get her into even more trouble later so just shoved it in her pocket. It was starting to get darker, and colder. As she began aimlessly throwing rocks into the river, watching them get washed downstream, she had to remind herself that '_He is just a selfish jerk; that stinkpot doesn't deserve your tears and you're tougher than this." _But that didn't stop some tears from falling, and leaving her cursing her body's betrayal.

"God damn it!" Suddenly jumping to her feet, she kicked the nearest rock (which happened to be bigger than her head) into the river, regretting it after a sharp pain, accompanied by a snap, began radiating from her toe. Sabrina let out a scream of frustration, sitting down on the riverbed again.

"Are you done throwing a temper tantrum?" An annoyed voice asked from behind her. Whirling around, Sabrina saw Puck leaning against a tree, giving her a bored look. "Cause I'm supposed to take you back."

"I can get there by myself." Sabrina snapped. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Right, and I'm going to start regularly taking showers."

"It wouldn't hurt you." Muttering under her breath, Sabrina stood from her spot on the ground anyways. As soon as she put weight in her right foot she winced. She may have kicked that rock a little harder than she thought.

"What did you do?" Puck rose an eyebrow, glancing at her foot worriedly. '_No, that was contempt, not worry.' _Sabrina corrected.

"You didn't notice me drop kicking that rock into the river?" She questioned dubiously.

"I zoned out when you started getting boring. The Old Lady sent me to prevent you from killing yourself during your little breakdown." Puck gave her an uninterested shrug.

"I don't need you to protect me." Sabrina scowled, beginning to limp in what she thought was the general direction of home. Apparently she was right because Puck began to walk next to her, keeping her pace. "Besides, the war is over so no one is going to attack me."

"You're enough of a danger to yourself that I should probably keep an eye on you anyways." Puck gave her a 'You're not getting rid of me' kind of look.

"Oh really? You call disappearing for three years 'keeping an eye on me'? If I'm such a danger to myself, how come I'm just fine?"

"From what I've heard you're not 'just fine.'" Puck argued. Sabrina stopped walking, a bit surprised. She hadn't expected him to know about the nightmares.

"Well that isn't something I can exactly _control_." Sabrina bit back the urge to yell at him for mentioning it. He couldn't know what it was like, so it was pointless to get angry with him for saying something.

"Are they really as bad as Jake was describing?" Something changed in Puck's voice changed as it softened, going from his usual teasing tone to a more serious sound. Sabrina was about to tell him it was none of his business when she noticed his expression. This time she was 97% sure she wasn't imagining the concern on the fairy's face.

"Worse." Sabrina whispered with a violent shudder. She assumed that Jake got his information from Henry or Veronica. "I haven't been exactly honest with Mom and Dad about how bad they are. But they're-" Sabrina took a shaky breath, "they're pretty bad."

"What are they even about?" Puck asked quietly. '_Why do you even care?'_ Sabrina wanted to yell.

"It's not the same thing every time." Sabrina confessed. She had told her parents the content of the first one, but hadn't mentioned it wasn't recurring. "Sometimes I have the same one twice, but it's usually darker than the first time around."

"Okay, tell me about one of them." Puck pressed.

"I- I don't even tell my family about this, why should I explain it to the person who's been gone for three years?" Sabrina demanded, ignoring the fact it had felt good to get some of this off her chest.

"_Because_ I haven't been here for the past three years." The taller teen said after thinking silently for a while. "I've never seen your reaction to the dreams, so I don't know when to stop asking. You'll have to tell me everything before I'm satisfied. Then, you have at least have one person who knows everything, and I won't bug you about it later. Plus I'll be well informed if you ever need to talk about it to someone else but are too embarrassed or something like that."

Startled by the well thought out plan, Sabrina couldn't help but agree. It made sense.

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." Sabrina was about to describe one of her nightmares when they walked into the yard. The entire family was sitting on the porch, waiting for the two teenagers to arrive.

"Sabrina! Are you alright?" Daphne ran up to her older sister. Without her realizing it, Puck had pulled her arm around his shoulder, taking on some of her weight so she didn't have to put as much pressure on her foot, but also making it look like she wasn't able to walk on her own.

"I'm fine Daph, just kicked a rock a little too hard." Sabrina assured Daphne

"Lets get you inside, _liebling._" Relda ushered everyone back into the house. Puck guided Sabrina to the couch, helping her put her foot on a pillow.

"Puck, would you take off 'Brina's shoe... _Gently!_" Jake shouted when Puck look as if he were just going to yank it off. The boy's ears turned a little red.

"I knew that." He carefully untied the sneaker, wrinkling his nose at the smell.

"As if, the inside of your nose probably smells worse than my foot." Sabrina rolled her eyes. Puck took a deep breath through his nose, nodding agreeably. He pulled her sock off slowly.

Sabrina hissed. Her whole foot was blueish purple, especially around her big toe, which was swollen.

Jake began gently prodding her foot, checking her ankle to make sure there wasn't any swelling there. "I think you fractured one of your metatarsals."

"She broke one of her weasels?" Daphne looked confused.

"No, her _metatarsals._ One of a group of fivelong bones in thefoot located between thetarsal bones of the hind- and mid-foot and thephalanges of the toes." Pinocchio rambled. Daphne just looked more lost.

"I broke my foot." Sabrina stated dryly.

"Yes I suppose you could put it like that." Pinocchio sniffed. "I'm heading for bed." The small boy stomped off hurriedly.

"Kids, you can all go to bed. You also Henry. It's not bad enough to justify going to the hospital. We'll set and cast it here, and Ronnie and Mom have the most medical experience." Jake directed. Sabrina winced. She had broken several bones in the past, and she knew how much it hurt to have it set.

"Puck dear, I'll need you to make sure she doesn't move her leg." Puck gave Relda a smile as she said it, grabbing both of Sabrina's legs and holding them (unnecessarily) tight. Veronica had collected some wet gauze, and situated herself by Sabrina's side, holding on to her daughter's hand.

"Okay 'Brina. On three." Jake sat at the end of the couch, reading himself. Sabrina shut her eyes tightly. "One, two... THREE!"

There was a sickening snap and Sabrina cried out. Searing white pain migrated around her foot. She had Veronica's hand in a death grip and almost had kneed Puck in the head when her legs jerked. Relda grabbed the gauze so Veronica could stay at Sabrina's side and she and Jake began gently wrapping her foot. When they were done, Sabrina's lower right leg was covered in a clunky cast and started to stop hurting.

"Puck, take her up to her room." The other three began cleaning up as Puck picked up Sabrina (they each only complained a little bit.) After getting her up the stairs with little difficulty, Puck stared at Sabrina's door for a little while, seemingly trying to figure out how to carry her in without banging her foot. Finally, he just turned sideways, slowly navigating into the room.

He looked a bit tempted to dump her on the floor (Jake only said to get her to the room, right?) but instead put her on the bed carefully. Rather than leaving, however, he just stood in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. Sabrina rose an eyebrow at him.

"May I help you?" She eventually inquired after growing exasperated.

"You still need to tell me about your nightmares." Puck said bluntly. Sabrina blinked. This whole 'straight-to-the-point-help-you-onto-the-couch-semi-nice Puck' was confusing. And she'd forgotten about their deal during all the madness downstairs.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"No. Tell me now." He sat down on her floor, giving her a stubborn look.

"Fine Mr. Impatience. Which one do you want to hear about?" Sabrina sat up, arranging her blankets around her foot.

"All of them." Puck replied easily. Sabrina glanced up from her adjustments.

"Really? It might take a while."

"I don't care."

"Alright, you asked for it." Sabrina began to describe a months worth of terrible dreams.

Puck was surprisingly patient, listening quietly and waiting after she had described a particularly gruesome scene to be ready to talk again. Most of the dreams were about her family members dying in horrible ways, but a few were about the orphanage and her foster homes. Many were about Mirror coming back and deciding that he wanted to release the Everafters at the fort. There even a couple about Puck's death, or about Moth hunting her down and killing her. They stayed up into the early hours of the morning, Sabrina doing most of the talking. At some point, Puck had ended up at the foot of her bed, and Sabrina was laying on her stomach, arms dangling down to touch the floor and her hair out of it's bun, covering her face.

"That's the last one." Sabrina sighed, emotionally wrecked. One of the reasons she was laying like this was so Puck couldn't see all the times she'd begun to cry. Some of the dreams were pretty disturbing, and it was hard for Sabrina to get through all of them without tearing up at least a little. "What time is it?"

"1:32 AM." Puck read off the clock. He had been quiet for the last few descriptions, consumed in his own thoughts. "You know what's weird?"

"What?" Sabrina flipped onto her back to look up at him.

"That you can remember all the dreams so clearly. Usually, you forget most of your dreams or it is at least a little fuzzy, but you talk about them like they're all memories. Like they all actually happened to you. It almost seems like someone is giving them to you."

Sabrina blew a strand of hair out of her face. "That is kind of weird. But I'm pretty sure all the adults think I just have PTSD rather than some kind of enchantment."

"Yeah." Puck agreed thoughtfully. Sabrina tried to avoid turning red. He was giving her a weird look, not concerned like before, but more curious. Usual when Puck gave her a curious look it meant he was thinking up ways to prank her, but this was a different kind of curious. Almost as if he was seeing her as a person for the first time. It reminded Sabrina of when she had a meltdown in Alice in Wonderland while they were stuck in the Book of Everafter, and he treated her like a friend rather than a prank receiver or a 'fiancee.'

"We should probably go to bed." Sabrina said hurriedly, just wanting Puck to stop looking at her like that.

It worked, because Puck shook himself out of his revere. "Right." Puck headed to the door.

"Puck?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes?" Puck stopped short.

"..."

"Are you going to ask me something, or just sit there stewing?"

"Why did you care so much?" Sabrina blurted.

Puck looked a little surprised. "I owe it to you to be nice and supportive for at least a few days, because I haven't been good at keeping in touch. Don't worry, I'll go back to being the normal lovable me in less than a week."

"Okay." Sabrina agreed, relieved, and the tiniest bit disappointed. Having straight-to-the-point-help-you-onto-the-couch-semi-nice Puck around had been a nice change in pace. Puck opened the door.

"Puck?"

He sighed, shutting it again. "What Grimm?"

"...Thanks...for listening. It felt good to tell someone everything."

"What did I say? I knew it would help."

Sabrina sat quietly for a second or two, with Puck lingering by the door, making sure she didn't have anything else to say.

"Night Grimm." He finally walked out of the room.

"Night stinkpot." Sabrina called behind him softly. She thought she may have heard him snicker as he went down the hall.

Sabrina quickly threw on a pair of pajamas, careful around her foot, and laid back in bed. The best thing about summer was Sabrina knew she could sleep in. But she also knew that that wasn't likely, and she would probably wake up in a few hours, screaming her head off. As she slowly drifted into sleep, Sabrina could have sworn she saw a strange shadow move across the walls, toward her bed. But she was out before she could get too concerned.

**AN~ Ooooo... cliffhanger! And a bit of plot! I know Puck is OOC but it's intentional. I decided to cut down how long Sabrina's been having nightmares, because I figure it's easier to explain a month of bad dreams than six. Bad planning on my part, sorry. This chapter is also almost exactly 3k, and I think I'll make them all around that length. Clearly, it doesn't take me very long to write them. :)**

**Review and tell me what you think! And don't forget the QotW (or day...whatever.)**


	3. I'm Sorry

**I am so sorry, but I'm doing it again. **

I'm going to start over, and make sure everything is exactly how I want it before putting it up. I'm sorry if you were waiting for the next chapter.

**~Maz**


End file.
